Prison of Fools
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Por más idílica que parezca ser la imprimación, para Leah no representa nada más que una atadura y un horrible acto de sumisión. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Cadenas.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Leah. Varias parejas canon y un OC.**

**Summary:** _Por más idílica que parezca ser la imprimación, para Leah no representa nada más que una atadura y un horrible acto de sumisión._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El León, la Oveja y el León.**

**Palabra: Cadenas**

* * *

_If I had to I would put myself right beside you, so let me ask would you like that? Would you like that?_

_"Diary of Jane" - Breaking Benjamin_

**Prison of fools.**

No era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire a la que asistía, aunque sí era la primera vez que acudía una después de que las leyendas resultaran ser verdad. Se había rehusado terminantemente a acudir hacía dos años porque todavía había mucha tensión luego de la súbita partida de Jacob y porque francamente no le hacía nada de gracia la perspectiva de ver a tantas parejas a su alrededor tirando miel por todas partes.

Ahora la herida estaba parcialmente cerrada, o eso pensaba ella. No era sencillo admitir como habían cambiado las cosas en dos años, seguía mirando la miel y seguía escociendo pero ahora lo llevaba mejor. Ahora ya no le importaba tanto mirar a Emily y el brillante anillo en su mano siempre sujeta a la de Sam, podía mirarlo sin sentir la rabia hirviendo en sus entrañas.

Ladeaba la cabeza y veía a Kim organizando un juego entre los amigos de Claire y un par de sillas más allá notaba a Jared cuyos ojos jamás abandonaban a su prometida. También observaba a Quil sentado en una mesa con Embry, Paul y Rachel, sin apartar los ojos de Claire, mirando ansiosamente no fuera a ser que el objeto de su cariño se lastimara. Y obviamente, Paul y Rachel estaban tomados de la mano y bromeando quedito, a veces notaba la mirada de eterna devoción que Paul le dirigía y como Rachel avergonzada bajaba la cabeza.

Unos metros más a su izquierda Nessie estaba jugando a las escondidas con otros niños siendo siempre vigilada por Jacob. Era el mismo cuadro en todas partes, incluso en su hermano que había conocido e imprimado de una chica llamada Natalia que venía del sur del continente. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de no mirarlos o de lo contrario acabaría asqueada con tanta miel.

- ¿Te estás durmiendo? - preguntó Jake, quien llevaba una botella de cerveza de raíz.

- No - admitió la Quileute mirándolo de reojo.

- Vaya, bueno, iré a buscar a Nessie - se excusó y se perdió entre las voces infantiles y las risas de los adultos.

Leah volvió a suspirar mientras lo veía alejarse. No iba a admitir que cada vez que lo veía y que advertía la mirada en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su flamante imprimación la herida en su pecho dolía un poco. No iba a admitir que sin proponérselo había acabado enamorada de Jacob Black y que su imprimación la había lastimado bastante. No iba a admitirlo porque ahora se encontraba razonablemente bien. Lo suficientemente bien como para pensar en todo ese asunto de las imprimaciones.

Alguna vez había admitido frente a Jake que no le importaría imprimar, aunque fuera para deshacerse del dolor. Irónicamente Jake había sido el imprimado. Ahora lo pensaba detenidamente y llegaba a la conclusión de que con todo y el corazón roto le sería preferible seguir así que imprimar de algún extraño nada más porque sí.

La imprimación le recordaba a una droga de efectos anestésicos, pensaba que tenía a esos chicos, a sus amigos completamente dopados. Incluso pensaba que Paul parecía víctima de una abducción porque la forma en que se comportaba con todos había sido modificada totalmente luego de la imprimación, ahora era todo sonrisas y bromas y actitudes que francamente la asustaban.

Lo mismo pasaba con los demás, de pronto para ellos el mundo se había pintado de rosa y seguramente veían mariposas y arcoiris y demás cosas cursis por todas partes. De pronto, cada vez que los veía todos tenían una sonrisa estúpida plantada en el rostro y en los ojos una expresión soñadora que no pegaba con la conducta que hubieran tenido antes.

- Ya es tarde - la voz de Sam la hizo pegar un brinco, no se había dado cuenta de lo metida que estaba en sus reflexiones.

Leah esperó pacientemente a que la mayoría de los invitados se fuera antes de observar a los miembros de su manada y de la manada de Sam nuevamente.

De nuevo fue testigo de las miradas de suma devoción por parte de ellos y los sonrojos en las mejillas de ellas. Bueno, quizás Jake y Nessie eran la excepción a la regla, porque a pesar de que ella tuviera dos años y pareciera tener entre 8 y 10, ambos se miraban con la misma devoción, casi como si pretendieran hacerla de escudo para proteger al otro. Leah sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse la de miel que correría entre ellos en cuanto Nessie alcanzara la edad límite en su acelerado crecimiento.

Pero igual lo notaba, las condiciones de la imprimación eran absurdas, estaban limitados a 'ser lo que la otra persona quisiera que fuesen', para Leah eso era como tener un grillete en el pie, una pesada cadena que sólo podía ser controlada por esa persona. Perdían demasiado de ellos mismos al estar tan sometidos por una leyenda tan egoísta.

Sí, se iban a casar, sí iban a tener una familia y ser felices y todo eso. Pero acaso hubiera sido preferible que todo hubiese ocurrido del método tradicional, no el amor a primera vista, sino el desarrollo de una amistad a algo más duradero. Nada que involucrara la eterna devoción de uno frente al otro, porque la imprimación era eso, un mero asunto de sumisión en donde una parte dependía totalmente de lo que el otro quisiera y la sola idea le provocaba asco.

No le gustaba, no. Leah no quería perder su libertad por culpa de algo así. Ella no había nacido para volverse esclava de ese tipo de cadenas.


End file.
